What do the following two equations represent? $-x+3y = -4$ $-2x+6y = -8$
Answer: Putting the first equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $-x+3y = -4$ $3y = x-4$ $y = \dfrac{1}{3}x - \dfrac{4}{3}$ Putting the second equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $-2x+6y = -8$ $6y = 2x-8$ $y = \dfrac{1}{3}x - \dfrac{4}{3}$ The above equations turn into the same equation, so they represent equal lines.